The Show
by Leila-Josette
Summary: Giles grows closer to Buffy while producing the School Talent Show. Buffy/Giles.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh come on. You just _love_ to see me suffer, don't you Giles?"

He stopped even trying to hide his smirk.

"Y-Yes, quite," he said, turning his head around to look at her again. Buffy's arms were folded across her chest, her hip cocked and her mouth twisted in a rueful grin. She was a vision.

Buffy had come to the auditorium to tease him mercilessly about his new role as producer in the School Talent Show. Giles had shucked out of his usual tweed jacket and stretched his arms out across the back of the seats, reclining as he watched the students rehearse. Bored out of his mind, until she came skipping back into his life. Buffy had been in high spirits. Bouncing up and down, coyly teasing him, her voice soft and cajoling. Positively flirtatious, even. She had frustrated him no end. And she wouldn't even make his job more bearable by helping or participating. Then Snyder had heard her, dressed her down for her lack of school spirit and respect to authority figures, and told her she would be participating after all. Oh, the wonderful irony.

"This is too cruel. Why does he always have to pick on me like this?" Buffy whimpered.

Giles just chuckled. He found her whimpering absolutely adorable. What was wrong with him?

"Well, it looks like I'm here to stay," she sighed, sitting back down. It made him ridiculously, inexplicably happy that in the empty auditorium she had chosen to sit in the seat next to him. So close. He could just grab her shoulder with his already outstretched arm and tuck her small body into the crook of his neck. If he wanted to.

They fell into an easy camaraderie as they watched the rehearsals together. Giles tried to concentrate on doing his job as the producer. But every now and then she would slyly lean towards him and whisper a comment about the act in his ear. She was very cheeky, and some of her comments were even downright mean. He found himself going along with her, delightedly making snarky comments about the performances as well. The job was just so mind numbingly boring. He hadn't spent twenty years training to be a watcher to end up watching the Sunnydale High Annual Talent Show. He was supposed to be watching her. Buffy, the girl whose heady floral perfume he was inhaling surreptitiously when she leaned into him to whisper in his ear. _Oh God. _

"Wait, don't y-you have class?" Giles suddenly exclaimed.

Buffy shook her head stubbornly. "Nu-uh."

Secretly, there was nowhere else she'd rather be. Buffy didn't understand why she was enjoying herself so much with Giles. She tried to tell herself it was because even this would be better than going to geography class. But then, she was ultra aware of how rakishly handsome he was in only the tweed vest and long white business shirt. It was as good as seeing him naked. _Well, not quite as good_. Wait, where did that come from?

_Oh, _thought Giles as Buffy leaned into him again. She had no idea what she was doing to him. Giles found his eyes flickering down to her soft, womanly thighs, exposed to him by her tiny black skirt. He was getting off on this, he dazedly realised. Buffy was making him absolutely ache. He imagined placing his hand on that bare thigh. She'd jump, maybe. Shocked at first, but then aroused. Giles looked down again. The dress barely covered her. He'd slide his hand further up her thigh. Ever so slowly. Up under her dress. He'd grab her there, through her panties, and she'd gasp. What would she wear? He imagined a white lace thong. Tempting and innocent all at the same time.

Later he would feel guilty for his sordid fantasy. But for now, he was lost.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day of rehearsal, Buffy found him hiding among the red stage curtains.

"Okay," she said to him, "You have to help me."

She shot him that desperate look, widening her eyes and placing one gentle hand on his arm, in a way that Giles was sure was perfectly calculated to turn him to mush. He was helpless.

"It's kinda just sunk in, that I'm actually going to have to get up on stage, you know, and perform something. So I thought, what am I good at? I mean, I don't know if you've noticed but my extra-curricular activities are all somewhat weapons based. Do I get up on stage and slay someone? Demonstrate my mastery of pointy wooden things? Or perhaps I could throw knives at someone. I've gotta say, that last one is _kinda_ appealing to me right now."

"W-Well," Giles stuttered, adjusting his glasses, "Usually, in a talent show, one sings, or acts, or performs a song perhaps. Not so much with the weapons. Traditionally, that is. Can you sing? Play an instrument? Dance perhaps?"

"I mean, I used to ice skate. I was actually kinda good. Junior champion. Can you get an ice rink in here?"

"That could be problematic. Well, let's see. Perhaps a dramatic reading would be appropriate? It wouldn't require any particular, er…"

"Talent, Giles?" Buffy said pointedly, raising her eyebrows just so. Giving him just the right amount of attitude that he so loved in a woman.

"I-If it helps, Buffy, you wouldn't be the only Sunnydale student lacking in the theatrical department. You did hear Cordelia sing, didn't you?"

Buffy rewarded him with a warm smile.

"I could do a dramatic reading, I guess. If you think so. Suggestions, Mr Librarian? I don't exactly know too much about drama either."

"I'll pick something for you, then," Giles said quickly. He truly was powerless when it came to helping her.


	3. Chapter 3

It was early evening. Giles had gone straight to the library after the day's rehearsals to choose Buffy's monologue. He thought very carefully about it. What wouldn't be embarrassing for a girl of her age to perform in front of her classmates? What would she like to perform?

He settled on a monologue from Romeo and Juliet, thinking the romantic aspect would appeal to a young girl so obviously obsessed by boys and love and dating as was his Buffy. She would read the part of Juliet, expressing her love for Romeo and her great sorrow at their separation.

Giles set to copy the monologue out for her by careful hand. He would also give her a copy of the play, just in the off chance the monologue would spark her interest in reading it.

And then there was the matter of the murder. When he had discussed it with Buffy, Willow and Xander, he had decided the murderer must have been a human. But Buffy still believed it was demon related. Giles decided it would be best to research demons who killed by removing hearts just in case. He opened his books and got to work.

Well into the night's research, he heard a loud slamming noise coming from the corridors outside the library. Cautiously he walked towards the door and peered out.

It was Buffy and Snyder. They were too far away to be heard clearly, but Giles could tell they were deep in conversation. Snyder was holding her arm. Touching her.

Just what was Snyder up to? The man seemed to have some sort of sordid fixation with Buffy. Buffy could certainly hold her own, but then why was she letting him touch her like that? She was a terrible flirt. Perhaps she was trying to convince Snyder to go easier on her. Giles immediately shook his head. He was being foolish – how could he think such things about her!

Giles wanted to confront Snyder, to pull him off her. But he couldn't without causing more problems for them both. He needed an excuse to interrupt. Giles quickly picked up Romeo and Juliet, and the monologue he had copied out for her. He strode out of the library making sure to slam the door loudly, announcing his presence.

When he reached Buffy, Snyder was gone and she was alone.

"Giles!" Buffy exclaimed.

"Buffy," he nodded in acknowledgement, "I-I was just finishing some research in the library. Why are you here at this late hour?"

"I was going through Morgan's locker. The guy with the puppet? Like you said?"

"Oh, y-yes, of course. Did you find anything?"

"Nah. Nothing. I'm leaving too. I'll walk you to your car?"

"Please," Giles agreed.

Silence hung between them. He wasn't sure how to broach the subject of Snyder with her.

Finally, he blurted out, "Buffy. What was Snyder doing with you earlier?"

Buffy blanched. "Ugh, you know, the usual. I'm a troublemaker. A little light threatening."

"I see."

Giles noticed she wouldn't look him in the eye when she spoke. He had the feeling that there was something she wasn't telling him, but he was loathe to push it.

"Are you walking home?" Giles asked as they reached is car.

"As usual," Buffy affirmed.

"W-W-Well, could I give you a ride instead? It's really no trouble. It doesn't seem the gentlemanly thing to do, to leave you to walk home when I have plenty of room in my car."

"Why thank you Giles. It's not often I get the whole gentlemanly treatment," Buffy said playfully, giving him a sweet little half smile.

"Ah, well then," Giles said as he ran around to the passenger door, "It wouldn't be complete if I didn't hold the door open for you, my dear."

Buffy giggled. It felt good to be alone in his car with him. Intimate. Special. She was sure she was blushing and was glad for the darkness. She found herself being handed a book and some papers.

Giles gestured nervously towards them as he started the engine. "Your dramatic reading. I-I copied it out for you. It's from Romeo and Juliet. I hope you find it acceptable."

"Cool. Thanks Giles. Romeo and Juliet huh?"

"Yes. I gave you a copy of the play as well, in case you feel you want to read it for the greater context. But I suggest you simply read out Juliet's monologue for the talent show," Giles explained as he drove her home.

"Okay. I'll practice it in time for next rehearsal, I swear."

He pulled up outside Buffy's house. She didn't immediately get out.

"So," he said, "I'll see you in the library tomorrow? Lunchtime? We can discuss the murder further."

"Yes. Will do. A-And…. Thanks again. For the reading," she said shyly.

Her eyes shone in the moonlight.


	4. Chapter 4

He was busy preparing for another rehearsal when he felt a tap on the shoulder.

"Giles, hey, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Buffy was standing behind him, clasping her hands together nervously.

"Yes, of course. What can I do for you Buffy?" Giles asked briskly.

Suddenly she faltered.

"Uh, well, I've been practising the monologue," Buffy said looking up at him earnestly.

He had a feeling that wasn't what she wanted to say.

"That's excellent, Buffy. Was that all?"

"No, um… I…. I just-" Buffy broke off, looking self-consciously around at the other students in the crowded auditorium, "Snyder called me into his office again the other day. He-he said I was failing Geography. M-my attendance, and the midterm test. He said he would-"

"Oh _Buffy_," Giles sighed, looking down his glasses at her, "You're failing Geography? Really Buffy. What have you been doing?"

He saw Buffy flinch as if she had been struck, and softened immediately.

"Now-now don't worry. We can fix this. What exactly did Snyder say to you? Perhaps I can tutor you in the subject-"

Giles speech was broken by another tap on the shoulder.

"I don't understand why I, why I have to follow Brett and his stupid band," whined Cordelia.

"Because we have to clear the equipment before the finale. I've told you."

"But the mood, it'll be all wrong!"

"Cordelia, l-look, I'm very busy. Buffy-"

But when Giles turned back around Buffy was gone.

Later that day Giles sat in the pews watching as the students ran through their performances in the correct order for the first time.

When it came to be Buffy's turn he was surprised to see her actually come out onto the stage- he had half expected her to have run off completely. She was holding the copy of Juliet's monologue he had copied out for her.

Giles watched her nervously walk up to the microphone. She gave him a little embarrassed smile and began to read.

"Shall I speak ill of him that is my husband?" Buffy shakily began, "Ah, my poor lord, what tongue shall smooth thy name, When I, thy three-hours wife, have mangled it?"

Her voice was smooth and beautiful. Some of the cadence was wrong- spoken by someone who didn't fully understand the peculiarities of the Shakespearean language. He would have to discuss the meaning of the monologue with her later. Nonetheless Giles was pleased to see her giving it a go.

Suddenly Giles became aware of his position, looking up from below, as well as the shortness of her skirt. Another short skirt. He could see the tops of her thighs. The sight reminded him of his fantasy from the other day. Then she shifted her legs apart slightly, and he could see just the hint of her panties. White. Giles almost groaned, and settled for taking his glasses off and cleaning them instead.

"…Romeo is banished- There is no end, no limit, measure, bound, in that word's death; no words can that woe sound."

And then she was jumping down off the stage and stomping over to him.

"Oh, god, Giles, that was just the worst," she said dramatically, flopping her head down on his shoulder.

"Y-Yes, quite," he said absentmindedly, trying hurriedly to control his arousal lest she realise. Of course, having her resting on his shoulder didn't help.

"Hey! Wait a minute. You're supposed to say, 'No, Buffy, of course you weren't terrible. You didn't embarrass yourself at all'," Buffy glared at him challengingly.

Giles paled.

"N-No, I mean, you were good. Perhaps-"

"It's okay Giles. You don't have to lie to me. I was only messing with you."

"No, really Buffy. I didn't mean to say you were terrible at all. But perhaps you would benefit from a better understanding of the monologue? We have to finish running through the rest of the show now. But I could go through it with you, say tonight, in the library?"

"Yeah, okay. Thanks. I just- I'm going to go patrolling first. But yeah, tonight."

"And we will talk about this subject you are failing, too," Giles said pointedly, letting her know her problem was not forgotten.

"Yes," whispered Buffy.


	5. Chapter 5

Buffy had lied. She knew what Giles thought of her suspicion about Morgan and his puppet, so she had told him she was going patrolling. But really, she would be looking around the school to see if she could figure out what Morgan was up to. Specifically, the school auditorium – Buffy had a feeling that the talent show was somehow involved.

She couldn't help but feel uneasy for more reasons than that though. Last time she had been sneaking around school after hours, that creep Snyder had suddenly appeared and started threatening her. And after what had happened when he called her into his office earlier that day, Buffy really didn't want to run into him again. Especially not alone.

She had tried to tell Giles what Snyder said to her, but she just couldn't quite do it. She was, well, embarrassed. On one level, Buffy knew that Giles would want to know, he would want to help her. He would care. But she just couldn't imagine looking him in the eye and discussing those kind of things with him. Sexual things.

After Snyder had told her she was failing Geography… She thought that Snyder had just wanted to gloat, or discipline her, or suspend her. But then he had snidely inferred that she'd be the kind of girl who'd trade herself for favours. He'd said he could make her failing grade go away, if she treated him right. Then he'd leaned over his desk and placed one hand on her shoulder.

Buffy had angrily wrenched his hand away. No one was strong enough to force her to do anything – she was the Slayer, and she could defend herself physically. But then Snyder had chided her for her violent tendencies, and said if she raised a hand to him again he'd have her expelled. No one would believe her, with her record, he'd said. Then she let him place his hand back on her shoulder, and he slowly slide down to squeeze a pert breast. Hard. She had run after that, disgusted with herself.

Giles. Giles would know what to do, was all she was thinking. She could trust him, better than anyone. He was always there for her, always loving and caring and kind. She had tried to tell him… but… she wasn't sure if it was such a good idea anymore. When she started to tell him, about what Snyder had said about failing, Giles had looked so… disappointed. How would he feel if she told him the worst part?

Buffy couldn't face the pity in his eyes. She was the Slayer. She was strong. And there was something else, too. Buffy didn't know why, but she thought Giles would be disgusted with her. By her. And she couldn't understand it, but she just couldn't stand the idea of him thinking about her like that.

The auditorium was empty, anyway. Buffy climbed up and cautiously started searching backstage.

"Morgan…" she called, shrouded in the red curtains. She heard a noise and whipped around to see an ominous figure standing above her, half-bathed in darkness.

"Principal Snyder," she said nervously.

"Looking for someone?"

"Have you seen Morgan Shae?" she replied evenly.

"You know, with everything that's been going on recently, I'm not sure how safe it is for a girl like yourself to be here. Alone." Snyder said slimily, ignoring her question.

Buffy felt sick.

Giles was waiting anxiously for Buffy in the library when he remembered he'd left his copy of Romeo and Juliet in the auditorium. He'd need it if they were to go through her lines – he didn't think Buffy would remember to bring a copy after patrolling.

This anxious feeling… he wanted to chastise himself for it, but he really was looking forward to spending some time alone with Buffy too much. He imagined the evening before them as he strode down the halls towards the auditorium. It would be a rare evening without talk of monsters and demons. No business tonight. Just friends, spending time together.

He froze. Standing before him was Snyder and Buffy, again. Alone in the darkness backstage.

"But don't worry, Miss Summers. You're safe with me," Giles could hear Snyder saying.

Buffy mumbled something in reply Giles didn't catch. Giles didn't understand what was going on. Wasn't Buffy supposed to be patrolling? Perhaps her patrol had led her here, to Snyder. Giles decided to wait and watch. Whatever was going on, Buffy knew what she was doing.

"Now, where were we? Shall we continue our little discussion about that subject you were failing? And what you could do to make it up to me?"

Buffy didn't say anything; she just stood there looking downcast. Giles clenched his fist in anger as he watched Snyder deliberately run his eyes up and down Buffy's legs. Why wasn't Buffy doing anything? The Buffy he knew wouldn't have stood silently for that sort of treatment. She'd be ready with a sharp remark, at least, if not all out violence.

"Always running about in these tiny skirts. What do you expect a man to want?" Snyder said.

And then he watched as Snyder placed a hand on the back of her thigh and slowly moved up to cup her bottom, pulling Buffy towards him. Giles saw red.

With a violent shout Giles pulled Snyder off her, and pinned him to the wall.

"I don't know what you think you are playing at. But you do not touch her. You do not speak to her. You do not so much as look at her from now on. Are we understood?" Giles ground out, his voice low and threatening.

Snyder's eyes went wide, and he squeaked out an affirmation.

"Good. Now get gone," Giles said releasing him.

Snyder quickly ran off. Giles was vaguely aware of Buffy gasping behind him.

He turned around to see Buffy looking in awe up at him, as if she couldn't quite believe what he had done. For a moment Giles also thought he could detect naked love on her face, but he discarded that thought immediately in his repulsion.

"You lied to me," he said quietly, "You told me you were patrolling. Instead you meet that man for this illicit liaison."

"No, Giles-" Buffy began, shooting him those big wide eyes that had always made him melt. But this time, they just made him angrier.

"Now listen here," Giles spat, "I am your Watcher and I'm responsible for you. I'll not have you prostitute yourself out to the likes of him in order to pass a simple class."

Buffy recoiled, "Giles, you don't understand… He… I…."

"Stop. I don't want to hear it. I thought better of you… never thought you'd be capable of such a thing. But it seems I was wrong. Go home, Buffy. I can't stand to look at you right now."

Buffy ran.


End file.
